


Rabbits Mate for Life (Just Like Us)

by boats_birds



Series: Of Prompts and Requests [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cheese, Fluff, Literal Cheese, M/M, Rabbits, in which Kagami gives Kuroko the best present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kagami had known taking Kuroko to an island full of rabbits would have made him this freaking happy, he would have taken him long before his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits Mate for Life (Just Like Us)

**Author's Note:**

> 'What about kagami taking kuroko to that bunny Island for his birthday or something'
> 
> Prompted by my favorite Iza, and used by me as a birthday fic for Kuroko! SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MOST PRECIOUS BABY, KUROKO!! I really wanted to have this done earlier, but work got in the way and so did vague napping. But! I was really excited to write this since I love the headcanon that Kagami takes Kuroko to Japan's Rabbit island, and I hope that I did the idea justice! Please excuse any typos or disconnecting sentences, I wrote this in a sleepy haze. As always, thank you all so much for reading~ <3

“Kuroko, we should probably get going.”

“Leave me here, Kagami-kun.”

“You can’t stay here all day.”

“Please. Let me live and die here in peace.”

“Now you’re just being stupid, dumbass!”

“I’m happy here, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami sighed and rubbed at his temples, sliding his hand down his face to cover the grin twitching on his lips. He stared at the ground where Kuroko currently resided, spread out over the grass and held completely still. Just so about forty rabbits could crawl and climb all over him, nibbling at the baby carrots and rabbit food he had placed on his chest.

If Kagami had known taking Kuroko to an island full of rabbits would have made him _this freaking happy_ , he would have taken him long before his birthday.

It’d taken quite a bit of planning to book a room at the single hotel on Okunoshima, not to mention the hour and a half flight and fifteen-minute ferry ride. It’d taken even more planning to keep it all secret from Kuroko. At least as secret as he could, meaning he kept Kuroko from knowing where exactly they were going.

But Kagami knew as soon as he’d seen the island in a video Tatsuya sent him, he _had_ to take Kuroko there. No matter what. His birthday being right around the corner had just been good timing.

And it’d been worth it. _So damn worth it_. As soon as they stepped off the ferry onto the island, rabbits of warm browns and deep blacks and soft whites came up to meet them, sniffing at their feet and waiting for food. There had to be hundreds of them running around, rising up on their back legs and looking up patiently with twitching noses.

Then there was Kuroko, staring with wide eyes and slowly building that sparkly atmosphere that only appeared when he was genuinely, truly the happiest he could be. It was _the_ happy face, the one that always made Kagami smile without thinking about it, and the one that seemed as if it could light up the whole world if Kuroko so willed it.

So yeah, it was definitely worth it, especially given how once those sparkles started emanating from Kuroko, Kagami’s heart picked up in response.

But the last thing he could have expected was that Kuroko would _try to freaking live here_. They’d been walking on one of the island’s many paths, Kagami nudging Kuroko as they walked just so Kuroko would nudge him back, with an army of bunnies hopping behind them. And somewhere between a playful nudge and a rabbit peering up hopefully, Kuroko had suddenly ended up on the ground, swarmed with fluffiness while Kagami wondered how he ended up with such a dork of a boyfriend.

He sighed, but it turned into a laughing snort by the end. “I know you’re happy here, but I thought you wanted to go do other things too. What about walking along the beach or visiting the museum?”

All that was left visible was Kuroko’s mop of blue hair, the rest of him covered in bunnies. “But they’ll miss me.”

“I hate it to break it to you, but I think they just like you for your food.”

Kuroko’s hand rose from the mass, waving dismissively. “Details, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami laughed outright, chuckles pouring from his mouth. Honestly, no matter how many years they had known each other, no matter how long they had lived together, and no matter how long they’d been together, Kuroko was always such a surprise.

And as he settled back in his fort of rabbits, Kagami thought, Kuroko was always _just really too cute_. Kagami didn’t really get Kuroko’s love for all fluffy animals (especially the demon dogs), but as he watched all the bunnies scurry and nuzzle against Kuroko’s face, causing said boy to giggle, he thought he could finally understand. Or at least understand enough to grab his phone out and snap a few pictures when he thought Kuroko wasn’t looking, and then set one as his new wallpaper.

Suddenly, Kuroko gingerly sat up, making sure all of his claimed fuzzy children were away from harm, then patted the ground next to him in invitation. Kagami arched an eyebrow at him. Kuroko patted again. Then Kagami sighed with a smile.

“Alright, I get it. But just a little while longer. We gotta eat dinner and do cake and everything else.”

A smile tilted Kuroko’s lips as rabbits piled into his lap. “Yes, that would be nice.”

Kagami gracelessly flopped beside him after shooing all the offending hoppers out of the way, and grabbed some food from the bag they brought. He might not have appreciated it as much as Kuroko did, but even Kagami had to admit that these little guys were cute. They weren’t afraid of him at all, bounding right up onto his crossed legs and sniffing at his hands. All he hand to do was hold his palm open and their little faces would dive right in.

They both sat there, Kagami feeding a white rabbit little pellets now and then while Kuroko slowly coaxed a cautious black rabbit into his lap. Kagami watched as, sure enough, in that way Kuroko always had with animals, once the black one warily stepped onto his legs, five more followed. And as Kuroko ran his hands over their fur, Kagami found himself wanting to sneak his camera out again.

Kuroko rubbed over the black rabbit’s head, gently smoothing its ears. Then suddenly, he asked, “Did you know rabbits mate for life, Kagami-kun?”

“No, I thought they just screwed a lot.”

A breath of a laugh. “You’re ever the romantic.”

Kuroko went back to stroking the rabbit’s fur, feeding it baby carrots when it nuzzled at his hand. That’s when Kagami realized that Kuroko was trying to keep himself busy, not even making eye contact like he was known for. Instead, he stared intently at the fluffy pile in his lap, sliding his fingers through their soft ears as his own ears burned pink.

And with that, Kagami knew that whatever Kuroko was going to say was going to embarrass the shit out of him.

“What I’m trying to say is, you’re my rabbit.”

 _And he was right_.

He glanced to the small, white bunny on his leg, its pink nose sniffing along to where his hand rested on his shin. Kuroko was really saying what he thought he was saying, wasn’t he? His palms were suddenly sweaty and his heart felt like it was clawing up his throat. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. _Why was he acting like this was their first confession or some shit?_

“…So you’re saying we screw a lot?” he tried to joke.

“No, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said patiently. “I’m saying I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

Kagami swallowed before he spoke, busying himself with feeding another rabbit from his hand. “That’s, uh… quite the statement, you know?”

“Yes, but I believe I’m allowed one wish on my birthday, correct?”

He snapped up, part in embarrassment and part in shock. “You’re supposed to do that when you blow out your candles! Not when you feel like it!”

A smile spread serenely on Kuroko’s face, as yet another bunny joined in his lap where he ran his hand over their backs. “Then I’ll just wish to always be with you when we have cake.”

_…Holy shit, he was never going to get used to this guy. It’d be fifty years and he still wouldn’t be used to him._

All of the rabbit food fell from his flustered hand, and he was quickly surrounded by the greedy fluffy bastards who eagerly nibbled up the spoils. Just so Kagami could bury his face in his palms to hide how red his face was. Sometimes, Kagami was convinced Kuroko used just as much determination to make him blush as he used on the basketball court.

“How can you be this embarrassing to me on _your_ birthday? It makes no sense.”

“I believe that’s called love, Kagami-kun.”

He reached into their bag and tossed a handful of food a good ten feet away from them, causing the rabbits to leave Kuroko’s lap and chase after it. He glared at Kuroko from the corner of his eye, watching as blue just blinked at him curiously.

“There! That’s what you get for being embarrassing! No more rabbits!”

“How cruel. It’s my birthday, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami froze, stared, frowned. Then slowly set a handful of food back in front of Kuroko, so a bunch of them ran back to eat beside him.

Kuroko tilted his head, and Kagami pointed accusingly. “Only some rabbits! Because it’s your birthday!”

Wide, blue eyes blinked at him. Then Kuroko’s face slowly morphed into a beaming smile, his eyes wrinkling shut as giggles poured from his mouth until he was laughing loud enough to jolt some of the rabbits. If he were being honest, Kagami wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Kuroko laugh that freely, and it made his own chuckles burst forth.

When he was done, Kuroko wiped at the corners of his eyes before standing up. “Thank you very much, Kagami-kun, I appreciate some rabbits. But I think you were right. I want some of your homemade vanilla cake I know you hid in your suitcase when I wasn’t looking.”

Kagami grinned lopsided. “And how do you know if you weren’t looking?”

“I don’t. But I trust you know me well enough to have brought some.” Then Kuroko held his hand out to Kagami, in a way that made him ache with bittersweet nostalgia of a basketball court.

As Kagami placed their hands together, as Kuroko gripped with a strength that always surprised him, and as the familiarity of the touch made somersaults explode in his stomach, Kagami fully realized just how weak for this little guy he was. This was supposed to be Kuroko’s birthday present, and yet Kagami couldn’t help but feel he had enjoyed this more. How could he not have with how utterly and obviously _happy_ Kuroko was?

And maybe that was why when Kuroko tugged him up from the ground and kept pulling, he didn’t mind. Not even when their lips pressed together and Kuroko’s fingers twisted in his scarf, mouths brushing softly as Kagami cupped along his jaw.

When they pulled apart, breath fogging between them, Kuroko smiled in that way that made Kagami’s cheeks flush. “Let’s go now, Kagami-kun. I have a very important wish to make.”

After he ruffled Kuroko’s hair for saying such a thing again, they began to trek back to the hotel, where Kagami had stashed dinner, a birthday cake, and another surprise in the shape of a silver band and a promise to stay just as long by Kuroko’s side.

But that was for later.

For now, Kagami casually tucked his hand into Kuroko’s back pocket as they walked back. And as Kuroko leaned against him, their hips bumping together, he decided maybe Kuroko wasn’t the only one who could be embarrassing.

“You know, you’re my rabbit too.”


End file.
